


It's What I Do

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Winter, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Winry surprises Sheska with a very thoughtful gift before the office party.





	It's What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt snowman at allbingo and holidy_prompts.

Sheska fought the urge to check her watch as she stood outside the restaurant. She knew Winry tended to move to her own beat and most days she could appreciate that. She had stressed how important it was for her to be on time more than a few times. Sheska had even fudged the time twenty minutes earlier than dinner was supposed to begin in hopes of her being there for the main course if not the appetizers.

"I know I am late, but I thought you could use something new tonight," Winry explained as she shoved a small wrapped bundle into Sheska's hands.

"Did you make this for me?" Sheska admired the snowman pin Winry she had found hiding under the layers of bundled rags. 

"Of course I did. You know as well as I do that someone will ask me about what I do for a living. I will happily gush about automail until their eyes glaze over with boredom. They will nod politely and not understand I thing I say," Winry explained.

"I can pass this little guy around and they can hold him and see what you do," Sheska grabbed Winry's shoulder and pulled her in for a quick kiss. This was going to be the best work dinner yet.


End file.
